


The Wolf's Trap

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Chases, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Predator/Prey, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Wolf Shiro (Voltron), Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: He was hired to take care of the village's wolf problem. Keith planned on heading out and getting rid of alpha. He would free them from the alpha's tyranny.However, he never expected to fall into the wolf's trap.





	The Wolf's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> this was a requested piece for [space](https://twitter.com/SpaceAngelShiro) and i was happy to write it! it was really fun and i enjoyed every second of it. show them some love! ♥

_“Do not wear red into the woods—wearing such a color will attract the wolves and they will do unspeakable things to you.”_

Keith snorted. It was a ridiculous thought.

This small town had been attacked by wolves for a while now. The wolves would attack anyone who wore red, attracted to the color like angry bulls. No matter who wore it, they would descend on their innocent victims and take advantage of them. Some lived and escaped to tell the tale; there were others who were never heard from again. Keith heard many stories of crying families wishing for their family members back.

That would all end tonight.

He was staring at himself in the mirror. The hood was big enough that it would hide his weapons from sight. Keith was armed to the teeth for this drawn-out battle.

His plan? He was going to draw out the alpha.

Keith planned on bringing the alpha out into the opening and killing it. The other wolves would stay away from the village and anyone who lived there. It was gruesome, but the villager would be safe. That was the goal, and nothing would stop Keith from succeeding.

“Sir, are you sure? This is a dangerous idea…” the village elder said behind him.

“I’m sure.” Keith hid a knife in his boot. “I’ll have this done in less than a week. You won’t have anything else to worry about.”

The village elder looked skeptical, but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he backed away from Keith and allowed him to walk past him.

As he left the shabby home, there stood what remained of the village. They all looked at him with expectant looks. Each of them expected Keith to get rid of these wolves once and for all. Keith would do his best. He wanted to help them be free of this cloud that descended on them. It would be a long and tiring battle, but Keith was determined to succeed.

At the edge of the town, he took one last look at everyone behind him. They had all disappeared back into their homes. The valiant hero had been seen off—there was no need to linger around any longer. There was no doubt in Keith’s mind that they hoped the evil would be gone by tomorrow morning.

He couldn’t promise that, though. He told the village elder that he would do his best. That didn’t mean it would magically be fixed overnight.

Keith took a deep breath. And started on his journey.

The woods were dark and cold. Branches were hanging low and caught in his hood. Keith only needed to tug it a few times before it became loose. Despite all the foliage that he had walked into, the hood was still in place. He had a dark thought of whether the village weaved them to endure anything—even from the attacks of hungry wolves. Keith pushed that thought from his mind and continued walking. If he lost his focus for even a moment, then he knew he would succumb to whatever wolf decided to fall upon him.

Keith kept his eyes and ears open for any sign of life. The forest was alive with every possible thing, trying to distract him from his mission. When he saw low branches that were bent out of place, he would kneel to inspect them. There was no doubt that wolves were in the area. He could smell them.

Reaching into his boot, he pulled out the smallest of his knives. Keith made sure it was tucked into his sleeve. If a wolf tried to attack him, he would be ready. The last thing he wanted was to have his guard down.

But where were they? The villagers insisted that the wolves constantly attacked, always descending on family members the moment they were alone. Since entering the forest over two hours ago, Keith hadn’t seen anything. All he saw was traces of the creatures and nothing more.

That unnerved him. It meant that they were aware of his presence and wouldn’t show themselves.

Or maybe they were going to get the alpha to deal with him.

“Good,” Keith whispered. “I want him to come.”

“And who is it that you’re looking for, my little red?”

Instantly, Keith whipped around with his knife at the ready. His wrist was grabbed tightly in a clawed hand, the grip tight. He winced at the strength holding on to him. Tugging his arm back did nothing to free him and he knew it was pointless. The strength of a wolf on guard was more powerful than any weapon Keith could have at the ready.

The wolf before him was bigger than the others he had seen. In fact, it was much bigger than any other alpha Keith had seen before. Its fur was white, too, something completely unnatural for a wolf in the forest. That meant the alpha had problems blending into the environment to stalk its prey. Keith took note of the scars visible beneath his furry clothes, but the one thing that pulled his attention his right arm.

It was floating, a piece of metal that seemed to somehow be connected to his shoulder. It also happened to be the arm that had grabbed his wrist. Even though there seemed to be no logical explanation as to how it was floating or how it was connected to the wolf’s body, Keith couldn’t free himself.

“You’re a little more armed than the other little red’s that would come through here,” the wolf said. He leaned in closer, his nose twitching as he smelled Keith’s scent. His fingers moved up to Keith’s fingers and clenched them hard. “More dangerous than them, too. All the others that came through didn’t know how to wield a knife as quickly as you do.”

“Wanna see how much deadlier I am when you let me go?” Keith sneered.

The wolf chuckled. “Oh, I think you’re my favorite little red of all.”

He squeezed Keith’s fingers tighter until the knife fell. It landed softly in the dried leaves. The wolf stepped on it to keep Keith from getting it.

“Don’t try and grab any of your other weapons, either,” the wolf warned. “I’m well aware that you’re loaded with plenty of instruments that you plan on using against me.”

Keith bared his teeth to him. Since the wolf had found him, he had been searching the information given to by the village on who he was. There were many names that Keith had learned and then discard before.

Shiro—that was the wolf’s name.

“Then what do you want with me?” Keith asked.

“I want to talk.”

He balked at Shiro. A talk? The great alpha of this forest wanted to _talk_ to him? This had to be a trick. Not one single wolf ever wanted to just “talk” to Keith. What they usually wanted to do was try to kill him before he killed them. That was usually how things went whenever Keith was called to deal with an alpha problem.

So, why now?

“I’m not buying it,” Keith said. He tugged his hand free from the wolf’s grasp. “If all you wanted to do was talk, then you would have talked to one of the village elders by now.”

“As true as that may be, they aren’t the ones I wanted to talk to,” Shiro explained. His floating arm reached down for Keith’s knife, twirling it between his fingers. He started circling around the hunter, keen eyes holding him in place. “Don’t you think it’s odd that the villagers haven’t seen any blood whenever we stole one of them?”

Keith narrowed his eyes at him, turning to follow his path. He didn’t like where this was going.

“In your adventures, you’ve seen massacres of children and adults pulled limb from limb, but not in this case,” Shiro explained. “Why, in fact, this must be the cleanest situation you’ve ever seen.”

Why did Shiro know so much about what missions he had been on? Was there an underground network for wolves when hunters were on their way to the next clan? The more he talked, the more he unnerved Keith. He hadn’t stopped circling him, making Keith feel more and more like the prey he had become.

“Don’t you see that as odd? I mean, even you have to agree it’s a little suspicious,” Shiro continued. “All of this planning, this meticulous way of setting this up was just so that I could meet the mighty wolf killer himself.”

Keith snorted. His heart was hammering in his chest, but he refused to let Shiro see his fear. He believed he would get out of this. “Now that you have me, what do you want? Do you have some devious plan of taking me away as your mate and breeding me for your clan?”

Shiro stopped circling him and chuckled. “Oh, the wolves from other clans had told me how smart you were. Even though you fell for my trap so easily, I’m glad to see that it hasn’t dulled your senses.”

He couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

The suggestion was just something he threw out there. Keith didn’t expect that to really be Shiro’s intent. He had heard stories of wolves taking human mates to breed, but no one understood why. There was never a human who returned to explain what the wolf’s intentions were. Never did Keith ever think he would be chosen for such a thing—and he didn’t want it. Who would willingly agree to something like that?

Keith had to act fast.

He reached into the pouch attached to his side and took a handful of sand from it. Shiro was too focused on staring into his eyes to realize what he was doing.

With a flick of his wrist, Keith tossed the sand into Shiro’s face. “You’ll never have me!”

Now that the wolf was properly blinded, hunched over with his hand to his face, Keith bolted.

He jumped over roots and rocks, keeping up the quickest pace he could muster. Not once did he dare to look back to see if Shiro was chasing him. There was no doubt that the white wolf was chasing him down. He was surely quicker than Keith could ever be, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to escape. Keith wasn’t about to be Shiro’s mate or anything like that.

Not now and not ever.

Growls reached his ears and Keith dared to look around.

Wolves were running beside him, growling and baring their fangs at him. Some would snap at his ankles to try and get him to stumble. But Keith wouldn’t dare trip over his own two feet. He took a knife he hid behind his back and swung it around. The wolves would depart for only a second before they would come back to growl at him some more. They didn’t fear him at all. Keith decided to ignore their presence and keep running.

The earth-shattering howl that filled the forest chilled Keith to the bone. Even though he knew it wouldn’t be wise to look behind him, he did so. And he regretted it immediately.

A large, three-legged white wolf was close behind him. Its fangs were bared, and it growled with each meter it closed between it and Keith. There wasn’t a single doubt in Keith’s mind that it was Shiro, hunting him down.

Seeing such a large wolf chasing him spurred Keith to run even faster. The wolves, though, ran even faster and the ground was starting to shake as Shiro was closing in on him.

Keith tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. The wolves took the chance to bear down on him, pinning his limbs with their own paws and teeth. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t comprehend what was going on until he felt the hot breath of Shiro behind him. It moved his hair around, moving down the back of his hood. Keith could feel his heart hammering away in his chest, alerting him of the dire situation.

Soon, the heavy presence of a wolf disappeared. The robotic arm of Shiro was beside his face now, his weight pressed against Keith’s back. He was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath after the chase that had occurred.

“That was foolish of you, Keith,” Shiro said. He grabbed Keith’s shoulder and tossed him onto his back. “And here I thought we could sit, have a nice chat with each other, but no.” Gripping Keith by his hair, Shiro moved their faces closer together. “But no—you just had to play games, didn’t you?”

“Bite me.” Keith spat in Shiro’s face. It was pleasing to see the wolf coil back, even as the other wolves growled at him for his insolence.

Shiro wiped the spit away with the back of his hand human hand. He motioned to the wolves to calm down in a soothing voice. They took a step away from Shiro, allowing him to handle the situation himself. Keith tilted his chin to the sky as the alpha stared down at him. There was a fire in his eyes as he regarded Keith. He wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not.

“It’s this ballsy attitude of yours that attracted me to you in the first place,” Shiro commented. “You were so much more defiant than the omegas and betas that would throw themselves at me—mates that wanted me, but I didn’t want them. And then I saw you once when I was visiting an old friend of mine.”

Shiro’s eyes went dark. “You killed her in cold blood—dragged her out of the forest and in front of all those villagers to see. And even with her blood on your hands, I was turned on and wanted to fuck you into submission in front of everyone.”

No. Keith wouldn’t be what Shiro wanted him to be. “Then you better go and find yourself someone else. I’m not going to submit to you.”

“Haven’t you been listening, Keith? I don’t want you to just submit to me. I want you to struggle; I want you to present a challenge to me that no one else has before.”

Keith felt bile burn the back of his throat. It felt like he had fallen for some trick that was in the planning process for months. Who knew how long Shiro had been waiting for him, waiting for him to lower his guard for even just a moment.

Was that what happened to him? Did Keith really let Shiro get to him without realizing it?

“You’re shaking.” Shiro brushed Keith’s hair from his face. “Are you scared? Or are you just angry at me?”

Angry.

Very angry.

Keith had fallen into his trap like a moth to a flame. It was disgusting.

He took a deep and shuddering breath through his nose. “How about a compromise then…?”

Shiro’s eyebrow raised at that, but he didn’t say anything. He nodded his head so that Keith could continue what he was saying.

Keith always knew that this would happen one day. His mentor always warned him that one day he would need to sacrifice himself for the lives of many. It would be worth it and at least there were many lives that would be safe. Back then, Keith always thought that he would die for the sake of many. He never expected that it would rely on him being Shiro’s mate.

“I’ll be your mate if you release the villagers,” Keith said, his voice tight.

Shiro scoffed. “And what makes you think they’re still alive?”

“It’s like you said: I’ve never seen a situation with so little blood,” Keith answered. “You won’t kill them; you probably never had plans to do so until I showed up.” From the way Shiro’s face darkened, Keith knew that he had hit the mark. “You let them go, then you have me. Deal?”

“Hm…” Shiro tapped his finger a few times. He was staring at the wolf closest to him as if the wolf would reveal all that he needed to know. When he looked at Keith again, he took on a mischievous look. “Deal.

Shiro snapped his fingers and the wolves departed from his side, running off into the woods. Keith let out a relieved breath. He hoped they were on their way back to the den to pass the news along. In a matter of moments, the villagers would be free. The wolf problem was solved, even if it wasn’t solved the way he had intended.

“Now, my precious mate,” Shiro said, his voice like a purr. He leaned in close to Keith, nuzzling his cheek. “The conditions may not be the best, but I think I’d like to consummate our union right now.”

Keith froze.

He couldn’t imagine doing it right here in the open. Anyone could watch them—the other wolves, other members of his clan, and maybe someone from the village would see them. Keith couldn’t allow that.

“No!” Keith shouted. “What if a villager sees us?”

“Villagers don’t come this deep into the forest,” Shiro said with a grin. “I made sure they would be too afraid to come here.”

Keith closed his eyes. He knew that Shiro was right. The villagers had expressed that they were worried about what might happen if they traveled too deeply into the forests. With how aggressive the wolves were, it was expected that they would die if they dared go into their domain. No one would see what Shiro would do to him here.

“Fine… Fine!” Keith snapped. He gritted his teeth and turned his head away. “Make it quick, then. I want to get to the cave and make myself comfortable.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Shiro groaned as he rolled their hips together. He was hard, grinding against Keith’s own crotch in hopes of getting him hard. “With how riled up you’ve got me, I’m not going to last long at all…”

Keith’s face was glowing red hot. He hadn’t expected Shiro to be this hard so fast. The chase clearly excited him and now Keith had to take what he was about to be given. He reminded himself that he was doing this for the village. They would be safe if he went ahead and did this.

The breath he took in was shaky as Shiro lowered a hand to his pants. Keith expected him to rip his pants off the moments his claws got into them, but Shiro surprised him. He carefully undid Keith’s belt and pulled his pants down his thighs to bunch up at his knees. His large hand grabbed Keith through his boxers, rubbing his cock in small circles. The touch was gentle, something that he wasn’t expecting. Shiro wasn’t acting like the aggressive creature that he was portrayed to be.

Keith wondered how long that would last.

As much as Keith tried, he became hard much too fast. It was easy to give in to the tender touch that Shiro was delivering to him.

“This is such a nice hard dick,” Shiro whispered. “And it’s all for me, isn’t it, huh?” He chuckled. “I can’t wait to feel it in my hand and in my mouth.”

“You’re disgusting…” Keith muttered.

“Yeah… but you have to deal with me.”

And he was right.

Shiro moved Keith’s boxers to join his pants around his knees. He groaned at the sight of Keith’s flushed and leaking cock. His tongue ran over his fangs, eyes blazing with fire as he desired to take the dick into his mouth. But there was no time for matters like that. Keith was sure that Shiro would take his time the moment he got him back to the den where he lived.

A gasp left Keith as he was tossed onto his stomach. He was arranged until his ass was presented to Shiro for the taking. Rough hands grabbed his ass and pried him open. Such exposure had a chill running through Keith’s spine. He wished that Shiro would just get along with it.

“F-fuck…” Keith whimpered. Shiro was pressing the pad of his thumb against his hole. It felt… good.

“Such a nice tight hole,” Shiro muttered. “I knew you wouldn’t have taken a cock in your ass yet. Or at least not one as big as mine.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Are you going to fuck me or are you going to just keep talking?”

“Sounds like someone is eager to get the fucking he deserves.”

Before Keith could even snap out a comeback, Shiro swiped his tongue over his hole. No one had ever done something like that to him before. Shiro’s tongue swirled around him, dipping inside every few swipes. His hole would clench around it as his legs shook. Keith grabbed a fistful of grass as he tried to ground himself from the feeling.

“I’m gonna get you nice and wet for my cock.” Shiro groaned as he pulled away from Keith. There was no movement behind him for a while until Shiro’s fingers returned, slick with a substance. “I’ll fuck you until all you’ll want is the shape of my cock.”

_Fuck._

Keith pounded his fist against the ground. As much as he hated to admit it, Shiro’s fingers alone were filling him up in ways he had ever felt before. His body had stopped resisting what the wolf was doing to it. The line between feeling good and wishing he wasn’t here had become blurred. All Keith could focus on was the pleasure that was starting to course through him. Shiro would crook his fingers just right and Keith would tense up to try and keep back his swiftly building orgasm.

“You’re nice and ready for me, baby,” Shiro muttered.

He removed his fingers and Keith was embarrassed to know that he whined from the loss. Behind him, he could hear Shiro messing with his own pants. His dick slapped wetly against his ass. It was bigger than what Keith expected. He wasn’t sure how it was going to fit.

Shiro rutted against him, his dick rubbing against the crack of his ass. “I can’t wait to put my cock in you…” He moaned. “You’re going to feel so good around me.”

Keith gasped and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. “Then do it already!”

“With _pleasure.”_

He filled Keith up with one thrust.

Keith’s scream died in his throat. His legs were shaking, and his fingers dug into the dirt.

Shiro’s cock was splitting him wide open. It felt… _good._ He hadn’t expected for Shiro’s cock to feel so good in him. His walls would clench around his dick and Shiro would press into him a little harder. They hadn’t started fucking just yet, but if this was a sample of what Keith was going to get…

Then when were they starting?

“So tight…” Shiro muttered. “So, so _tight…”_ He groaned and pressed into Keith’s back. “How is it that no one else had claimed you yet?”

“Because I’m too busy—nngh—killing wolves for a living…!” Keith pressed his elbow into Shiro’s side. “Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to sit here with your cock in my ass?”

Shiro chuckled. “Is my little red actually _wanting_ my cock? And here I thought you weren’t into it.”

He didn’t dare give Shiro the satisfaction of an answer. Keith didn’t think that this would feel good or that Shiro would take the chance to _make_ this pleasurable. The stories he heard involved wolves raping their prey and breeding them, making them bearers of their children. That was the only good wolves saw of their prey and anything else was irrelevant.

“That’s fine. You don’t have to tell me. I’ll drag it out of you soon enough.”

Shiro didn’t build up to any kind of tempo that would ease Keith into it. His thrusts came hard and fast, a sign of a man who was on the cusp of cumming.

Keith shook with each shattering thrust into him. Shiro’s cock rubbed against his walls and assaulted the sweet spot inside him like a man driven by desire. His own dick leaked onto the dirt below, pooling there as evidence for everyone to see. Even the sounds of the wolf grunting and whimpering were starting to sound good.

“Such a good tight boy,” Shiro muttered. “You’re taking my cock so well… I always knew we were made for each other…”

He closed his eyes as the pleasure washed over him. Keith pushed back against Shiro’s ever moving hips to feel the full power of his thrusts. His own dick was pulsing and dripping. He couldn’t recall a time where he was this turned on before. When he saw men in the villages he passed through, he would touch himself at night, wondering what they would do to him. Keith would have dreams of them taking control of him, of finding him and making him into their play toy.

Despite all the dreams and ideas, Keith never indulged in them. It would be too embarrassing to even try or to admit them. He was content with keeping all his thoughts inside his own mind.

But Shiro was pulling all those filthy fantasies free from him. He reached down into the darkest depths of Keith’s subconscious and pulled them free.

Keith opened his eyes and stared out into the forest. There were wolves staring back at him. Not just the furry, four-legged type of wolves, but the humanoid types as well. They were watching Shiro and Keith fucking, watching their alpha mate the human who had come into the forest to kill them. Some were stroking their cocks and others were just intently watching how their leader fucked into him.

It was embarrassing to be watched like this. Keith tried to hide behind his arms, but Shiro grabbed hold of them. He pinned them behind his back, pounding into him even harder.

“Now, now… I don’t want you hiding…” Shiro looked out into the forest and grinned. “They like a show. Besides, I want them to watch.”

“Shiro…” Keith whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

The wolf lowered himself until his lips were touching Keith’s ear. “I want them all to know that you belong to _me.”_ His hips were slapping against Keith’s ass as he pounded even faster. “The moment one of them even tries to touch you, they’re dead. If I so much as see one of them jerking off to the _thought_ of you, they’ll lose their heads faster than they can cum.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He believed Shiro would commit to such threats. The wolves in his pack would hardly be able to even interact with him without Shiro being nearby, growls filling his throat in a silent threat.

If that was what he had to look forward to in Shiro’s pack, then Keith couldn’t wait. Keith couldn’t wait to see how violent and possessive the wolf would get with him. His core grew superheated at the thought.

“Touch me…” Keith whispered. He spread his legs wider as he tried to get Shiro deeper into him. “Touch me…”

“You can cum just like this,” Shiro said with a breathy chuckle. “I know you can, little red…” He chewed on Keith’s ear. “Let my pack know how good I make you feel.”

 _Fuck,_ Shiro was driving him insane. Keith didn’t know whether he should rut against the ground or fuck back on Shiro’s dick.

Every time he opened his eyes, Keith could see the other wolves. Now more were fucking each other more than they were watching. Occasionally, their eyes would wander towards their alpha fucking his mate and they would fuck even harder. One of the omegas met Keith’s eye and grinned at him. She tossed her head back as the wolf above her fucked her even harder until she cummed.

Keith’s entire body tensed as he cummed onto the dirt and grass. His vision had gone completely white for a few moments as the pleasure washed over him. His body had become completely slack. He was lowered to the ground from the force of Shiro’s thrusts. His dick rubbed uncomfortably against the ground and he whimpered out for Shiro to stop.

“Such a good boy…” Shiro muttered. Pulling out, he stroked his cock, squeezing his other hand around his knot. He rutted his tip against Keith’s ass until he finally cummed. His back bowed as his cum splattered along his mate.

Keith shuddered as Shiro kissed up the back of his neck, sweet kisses that he wasn’t expecting. He opened his eyes to find that the other wolves had finished and were now on their way back to the den or escorting the captured villages back home. The only ones that lingered behind were the animal wolves that flocked to Shiro for attention.

Shiro chuckled, pushing the wolves aside. “Come on, guys, back off.”

He couldn’t stop them much from nosing at Keith, demanding him for attention instead. Keith was much too tired to push them off. All his attempts were weak since his arms felt like they were made of noodles. The wolves licked at his face as they hoped to get the same kind of attention in return.

“Shiro…” Keith whimpered.

His mate patted their necks until they finally backed away. Shiro reached down to adjust himself and then fixed Keith until he was fully clothed. Keith was then lifted until he was perched stomach down on Shiro’s shoulder. He had a marvelous view of his sculpted ass and his tail that swished back and forth with joy.

“Come on, boys,” Shiro said to the wolves. He raised a hand and patted Keith’s ass. “Let’s bring our new family member home. He’s going to need a lot of rest for how much he’s going to be bred.”

Keith was hardly conscious as he felt Shiro escort him back to the den. The last thought he had before he passed out was just how much his new mate planned on breeding him.

**Author's Note:**

> i love prey/predator ships. i'm sorry i'm so gross like that. but i love it so MUCH. ♥
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) | tumblr | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
